No one survives
by Mr.Claude
Summary: Based on the COD Nazi zombies. Richtofen's plans are put in danger...And hes not happy about it.
1. Jessy And Jane

**Hello! This is my COD Nazi Zombie story, "No one survives" This idea came to me while I was playing the game the other day and I've been working on the plot for the last two weeks. I know there's a bunch of stories about "OMAIGAWD LIGHTNING ZAPED MY XBOX/PS3 now I'm in the game.**

**I say so what, This story is completely different and even if no one enjoys it I enjoyed writing it.  
>Consider this a teaser not really chapter one, the other three chapters are already finished but I wanted to see how you guys would react to it.<strong>

**Anyway thanks a bunch  
>Happy reading. <strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a pretty normal day to begin with. I'd woken up, gotten dressed and headed off to school; My weekly morning rutine.<p>

The day in question was a friday if I can remember correctly and all I could think about was my Xbox 360 sitting gloriously in the basement waiting for me to get home and warm it up with my touch. I mean what else am I suppose to think about? _School work_? Pft. Yeah okay.

I did what I usually did Skipped gym class, slept through second and third period, sat in the staircase alone during lunch.

The hours flew by and before I knew it I was on my block, running across the narrow roads dodging cars. Almost every street in my neiborhood was like that so small yet they expected giant heaps of metal to run both ways together.

Quickly I bursted through the door and ran upstairs to my room, sheding all my uncomfortable baggage and stress from the last work day. God, I** love** fridays!

"Mom I'm home!" I shouted, zipping down the stairs in my socks. No answer.. I almost stumbled a little getting to the kitchen. Why would she be in there you ask? That's where all women should be. Aha, just kidding.

To my surprise she wasn't there, and everything was quiet. Thankfully she left a note on the fridge that read:

**Teufel,**  
><strong>Went out to do erands.<strong>  
><strong>Here's money for pizza.<strong>  
><strong>Jane should be there, you behave.<strong>  
><strong>-Mom.<strong>

Or something like that.

I groaned loudly and tossed the paper into the garbage, I hated Jane back then she was some stupid cheerleader that my mom had hired to 'babysit me' and we were only one grade appart she was a senior and me a junior

Maybe it wasn't really babysitting though, sure I got pushed around a lot at school people called me names. I guess she figured if I was caught around someone popular it'd boost me up a bit. Smart mom, didn't work though.

Whatever, I didn't care about her she knew better then to bother me while I was playing video games. I wasn't afraid to fight her either she probably didn't weigh more then two ounces with all that slim quick shit she drank.

Turning I sped into the hallway and to the door under the stairs leading down underneath the house. The cool basment air smelt wonderful I took in everything, this moment couldn't be more perfect. However what I saw when I actually got down there was far from perfect.

What I saw pissed me off more then anything ever had, even to this day.

"Oh heyy Teu~ Can you help me with this? I can't figure out how to start a game and the guys are waiting" Jane smiled at me, her bright blue eyes sparkling just like her sikeningly beautiful blonde hair.

I growled at her and marched right over, snatching the black headset right off her pretty head. "Hello?"

**-"Aw Teu's back."-**  
><strong>-"Really?"-<strong>

"You ass holes let her on my xbox?" I spat at the friends of my live party.

**-"What the hell were we suppose to do?"-**  
><strong>-"Lol hit the self destruct button."-<strong>  
><strong>-"We'll remember next time!"-<strong>  
><strong>-"Can I have that chicks number?"-<strong>  
><strong>-"Trololol"-<strong>

Angrily I tugged the mic cord out and tossed onto the couch behind me.

"Um are you angry?"

I glared at her. "Hell yeah I'm angry, What on buddah's green earth did you think you were doing?" She could have just sent me a quick text and asked me or something, instead of just hopping on like nothing. Not like I would have ever said yes..

Now I'd have to look through everything and make sure she didn't mess up any of my oh so important settings.

Flopping down besides the dumb blonde I take the controller, sign out of live to save myself the embarassment and press play on whatever game she had stuffed into the disk tray. I wouldn't have been surprised it she put it in the wrong way at that point, I was just so angry.

**Call of duty black ops.**

I turned to glare at her again, this was one of my favorite games. I didn't even like the idea of her touching it. When the gameplay menu poped up I went straight for zombies, I needed to blow off a few heads and release steam.

"Teu, let me play with you. It looks really fun."

"Fuck no." I responded sternly.

"I have the pizza money~" she smirked waving a twenty dollar bill infront of my eyes. That girl was a total bitch when she wanted to be! Using pizza against me.

"Uggggggghhhhh." I tossed her the silver controller and she pat me on the head softly. I hoped that she'd get bored eventually like most girls do because they don't know how to play._ Sexist_? I think not.

My sour mood started to change when the blue waves of the teleporter signaled the beginning of the game, I was playing as Nikolai I could tell by the tattered gloves and the sarcastic Russian comment about no power. Jane was Dempsey which to be honest, was sort of ironic especially now that I look back. "How do you shoot?" She asked.

"RT" I told her running to my favorite window by the power door.

"Which button is that?"

I groaned "The trigger shaped button on the right side"

"Oh".

Everything else about the game was pretty hazy down to the last few seconds, we only made it to level 9 because Jane decided it would be a hoot to run through and open all of the doors so we quote 'had more space to move around' I wanted to stab her for not following the fool proof plan I had thought out. Things started to get a little weird after we turned on the power and began to link the teleporter both of our controlers vibrated uncontrolably, I'm sure Jane didn't think anything of it but I was curious. Maybe not curious enough.

"Come on hurry up and get in the machine." I yelled at my partner on the sofa who's character was about to get downed by a group of flesh eating Nazi's

"Ok ok." she was focused but two hits had her crawling in instead of walking. I rolled my eyes and pressed X despite how the thing rumbled violently in my hands. A loud rurr was heard and a bright blue light covered the telivision completely, I looked at Jane who stared intencely. This never happened to me before.

"What the-" all at once a surge of electricity ran through my body paralising me, Blondie screamed I figured it had gotten her too. We tried to struggle but it felt like a rip tide dragging me in strongly.

I really wished I would have done homework first, maybe things would have been a bit different.

But you never think about things like that until its too _late._

**Fuck.**


	2. They Arrive

**I'm thinking the teaser gave off the wrong feeling, I will say this with the most honesty THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE. I personally as a fan cannot see anyone in the COD Nazi Zombies world ****especially ****Edward Richtofen (Who is the main character) in love with another human being, having a normal lovey dovey relationship.**

**My OC'S were not created to pleasure some fandom I have, but simply to entertain and allow me to have something to relate to as I write. If you don't believe me I'll tell you that Teufel was originally male but I didnt think the characters would be able to interact as well so I did a little gender swapping.**

**Anyway, I say this again. No romance your favorite characters are not going to be ruined by me in anyway(At least I really hope not)  
>This fan fiction has been my pride and joy for the past few weeks and I'm going to keep at it.<strong>

**Thank you. **

* * *

><p>Together in the Kino der toten lobby sat three men gathered in a wide circle.<p>

"Alright so we brought ourselfs some time, what do we do now." Asked the first one he had dirty blonde hair, sky blue eyes and wore a blood coated marines uniform with the American flag patched on his left shoulder.

"First we get ammo" Said the next with a strong Russian accent and clothing that created the alusion of a cold room. "Then Vodka." He smiled drunkly earning a glare from everyone else.

The last gentle man of the circle; A japanese man had dark hair and eyes to match he glanced towards a dark figure who glowed blue with the light from the quick revive machine. It's catchy tune was the only thing breaking the momentary silence among them all. "Doctor, do we hav time?"

"Ja, ja ze crawling minion isn't going anyvhere." Exclaimed the Doctor who was shoving his booted heel into the hip of the snarling but legless creature below him. So long as they kept this one alive they wouldn't have to deal with another giant hoard of undead Nazi's and disgusting walking stinkbombs.

The American was up first holding his empty MP5K as his side. "Sounds like a plan to me" with that he turns and heads up the old flight of stairs disappearing through the doorway.

After him came the Russian man who shuffled up while obnouxiously clicking the trigger of his M16 SMG and singing off key about a woman he'd once had.

The third man didn't get up at first but when his teammate began ruthlessly stomping the poor beast further into the ground and giggling to himself he felt like he _had_ to.

Tank Dempsey was the first to find what he needed, Grabbing much more then he could carry in both hands comfortably just incase they found them self doing endless rounds without breaking inbetween. "Try and make it quick Nikolai." He called while loading his pockets with bullets, reciving nothing but a loud grunt in return. Nikolai wasn't concerned with tank hewas doing a bit of exploring by the teleporter, the power had been turned on and the machine hummed ominously. "Piece of trash" he muttered "if it was from mother land it'd work good, take us home. Big soviet flag on top." the Russian raised his arms above his head and spread them wide in a dramatic motion.

"Hey! Communist! Hurry your ass or I'm leaving without ya'"

Rolling his eyes Nikolai began to trail away from the pretty much useless machine and back the in the direction he came, he didn't notice or perhaps didn't care that it had began to suddently spark and roar to life like something was coming through.

Back in the main room Takeo was enjoying the piece and quiet while rebuilding the barriers on all of the open windows, placing each plank carefully one by one. Doctor Richtofen was still playing with that crawler using the tip of his shoe to pierce its sides, he probably wanted to kill it so bad but seemed to be content with simple torture a smile creeping across his features as it let out a gurgled scream. Suddently the flat multicolored pad in the middle of the floor began swirling and light sparked above it.

Edward glanced up Takeo didn't stop what he was doing, he was used to the thing making all kinds of noises now and then. Before them Appeared a pair of bodies smoke covering them from sight, they coughed and sputtered swatting away the thick stiff air and dust that blinded them.

Richtofen abandoned his toy and stomped right over making up all kinds of assumptions in his crazy little head. "You lazy Idioten, Ve need ze teleporter for ze begining of zhe next round." He hissed and glared like an angry cat.

"Oi, who the hell are you yelling at?" Replied a voice that seemed just as angry his.

Richtofen was taken back, he was expecting Nikolai and Tank not anyone else. "Who are you?"

Coughing the figure stepped off of the raised platform and down to face the Doctor; it was a young girl just a few inches shorter then him wearing a black T-shirt and a dark sleeveless denim jacket with asymetrically printed jeans, she had short boyishly cut black hair and honey brown eyes that made her sort of pretty until she opened her mouth.

"Your mother, Toaster strudel." She grinned but Richtofen was not pleased at all. Infact if it hadn't been for Takeo's quick approach he would have cut that mouth right off of her face just for the heck of it. "Wher did you com from?" He asked in a low voice bowing to the female showing that he unlike the fuming Doctor meant no harm or disrespect. The young woman scratched the back of her head and shrugged. "To be honest I don't know, I was just sitting in my basement with my friend Jane-" the second figure waved when her name was called, she was shorter then them all; Wearing a pink button up, leggings and flats "-then boom!" She clapped her hands loudly. "Sucked right into this lightening blast."

He nodded no doubt about it they had gotten teleported here some how, "Ah I see" and said nothing more. Looking to the Doctor for some sort of explanation that would make this logical but he apperently by the raise of his shoulders had none.

"Hey, what's going on? We heard the teleporter go off." Called Tank from the banister overhead, Nikolai was already waltzing down the stairs in front of him catching sight of the girls that the other two had been questioning. "Little girls? What they doing here" He raised an eyebrow curiously probably considering that he was drunk and seeing things.

"Ohhh! Isn't that the guy I was playing as?" The second girl who had been identified as jane shouted in a shrill voice running right towards Tank who began to feel very awkward when she latched on to his waist and began saying things like: _'Your so cool when you kill zombies'_ and _'can you say one of your quotes please?_' The Marine took a deep breath and held it, keeping his hands in plain sight so no one would think anything vile of him. "Playing as? Miss? Uh.." He began in the kindest voice he could muster with his raspy macho man tone. "How's about a little space huh doll?" Jane blinked dumbly tilting her blond head to the left as if he were speaking another language, it took her a while to answer or even move. "Oh! Aha I see," she laughed and grabbed the mans hands placing them to her own hips. "Its totally ok! I'm legal~"

Tank's jaw dropped,_ Were all teenage girls this stupid_? "Woah."

Nikolai bursted with uncontrolable laughter. "Only ass American can get!"

Richtofen's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "As if one wasn't enough"

Takeo muttered something about great dishonor and went back to boarding up the large empty holes. Making a bit more noise then necessary in order to drown them out

And Teufel? Well she had seen enough. "Ok on that note, I'm leaving now. Blondie it was horrible knowing you so stay here with them I hope Dempsey doesn't mind someone as idiotic as_ him_ hanging around." -It was around there that Richtofen had lost it and joined the Russian in a fit of laughter. Teufel scowled and stepped onto the teleporter pad, turning to face her audience with her fingers spread half and half like they did in her favorite sci-fi film Star Trek.

Eyes squeezed shut "Live long and suck it!" The perfect exit.

If the stupid thing had worked like she hoped it would have been. Right now though, she managed to look pretty foolish. When she opened her eyes they were all there, staring and sort of confused. "Okay what the hell" she taps the thing with her foot, when that doesn't work Teu jumps up and down repeatedly puting emphasis on each word. "**Why. Won't. It. Work!**"

Richtofen wiped laughter from his eyes and waltzed over, pushing the child off of the thing he sent her pratically flying with little force. "It needs to cool off, und even if it _vas_ vorking you vouldn't go anyvhere_ far_."

"So were stuck?~" Cooed Jane still latched to a now, slightly annoyed Tank. "For now" The German replied.

Nikolai turned his back on them all completely disinterested, "Psh women fight Zombies? No. Too bad we don't have kitchen here."

"Oh I'll give you a kitchen." Threatened Teu with her hand balled up in a tight fist. They began to argue

Blondie being the only happy one began cheering and dancing around "We're stuck, We're stuck~!" Until a loud jumble of terrifying screams where heard. The conversation stopped.

"Vhere is ze crawl-"

"Ewww! Look I just stepped on this dead.. Thing." Jane cried out scraping the bottom of her sparkling flats on the floor besides the body of a completely squashed crawler the only thing keeping the other unmentionables away. It nicked her ankle and she was bleeding a bit "Dummkopf." They all sighed in unison break time was over. Richtofen, Tank, Nikolai and Takeo all loaded their guns properly prepared for the demons coming their way. "Come on cheerleader grab a gun and start shooting." Said Teufel who was pulling an Olimpia off the wall, not the best but it would have to do for now.

It was quite a beautiful thing smooth and shiny which made up for its uselessness in higher levels, she pondered for a second about the kind of people who made guns and what they were like...

"Little girl! Behind you." The russian warned, snapping out of her trance quickly she whirled around coming face to face with an undead Nazi its breath smelling of rotting flesh burning her eyes and its jaw clattering up and down broken some how hanging by a long piece of darkened flesh. Teu shoves the barrel of the gun into its mouth blowing a bullet through the tip of croked spine sending its head right off of the shoulders. "Boom!" She shouts over blaring sounds of rapid fire and demonic battle cries.

"Ah so you are good with gun?" He (Being Nikolai) asked trying not to take his eyes off his targets while conversing.

"Yea, Nothing special though." She replied, doing the same "I used to shoot birds in my backyard with my dad, My aim is terrible so shotguns are good for me."

Jane on the other hand had no leathal experience at all almost every shot she took was a miss. When they got too close she tossed her gun onto the floor flailing around and running from them unarmed like a gigantic moving target. "Get over here, hurry up!" Motioned Dempsey he couldn't bare to watch her flee in circles anymore loudly calling for help, she quickly ran between his arms standing chest to back as he shot over her.

Takeo was blasting through the windows so none of the beasts would even have a chance to make it out. They roared and tore the wodden planks appart twisting their loose joint in unnatural and inhumane ways..such that made your skin crawl with terror. "Ja, JA! Come my minions!" Called the doctor with his knife held strongly in his right hand, he was soaked in crimson blood from his uniform to his face even his pale lips that were tinted a dark rusty color. Everytime a zombie got too close he'd jab the sharp blade into their throat and drag it across enjoying the red water fall that flowed over his fingertips while the sound of taring muscle blessed his ears. "Beautiful" an effective killing method but painstakingly slow.

Filthy undeads were everywhere, grabbing and snaching whatever they could, as their yellow beady eyes stared into your very being. You could almost hear voices rising from them screaching the same name 'Sam'. The last cry they heard was from a lone monstrocity that took a shot gun to the face, its blood sprinkling onto Teu's forehead like poke a'dots when she shot it and its facial organs flying in all directions around the room.

It was finally quiet for a bit atleast, bunches of corpses sat piled up on the floor. There didn't seem to be many this go around, it was expected to be the last horde of the day. Which meant they'd soon return in bigger numbers.

Teufels P.O.V

For a while things were peaceful, the sun was set and the only source of light came from the moon and its reflective glow shinning through broken windows and holes in the walls. Leaving some parts of the large theader in the piercing darkness.

Nikolai and I sat together on the shredded couch in the lobby he was gulping down a bottle of strong liquor while I watched pretty amazed at his ability to hold it all down. "Have drink little girl." He passed the glass bottle to me.

"Euh, No thanks big guy" I pushed it away denying kindly, the smell of the sloshing drink was just to much plus I still had a few years to go before drinking age and I wasn't into breaking the law.. Atleast not anymore. "Suit self" he shrugged and continued on with his merry ways singing something about how his third wife drank more then him before he killed her.

Being here was still kind of hard to believe but I was numb with understanding and disconcern, To be completely blunt we were pretty much sucked right up into the telivision playing a real time video game with four grown men like it was normal. After all it felt normal, like we'd know eachother for months now and it'd only been a little while. I couldn't help but sigh to myself, This was pretty cool and all but now I had twenty bucks and no chance for pizza. If I had to starve I would die... Oh and the zombies yeah they'd probably kill me too. Nice to know I had a choice in the way I was to perish.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Tank approaching looking pretty exausted while Jane trailed behind no doubt talking his ear off.

_"But then she was like, if you where black eyeliner your gothic. Then I was like noooo if it has glitter in it-"_

Honestly I felt bad for the poor guy.

"Hey Jane, why don't you go bother Takeo for a bit?" He groaned which must have insulted her in some way because stuck her nose up in the air and strutted off towards the terrified japanese man who called us all dishonorable ass's. I never imagined him to be so judgmental..

Nikolai and I chuckled mockingly but Tank simply glared and snatched the Vodka out of the Russians hand, taking a nice big gulp to ease his 'head trauma' and 'bleeding ears'. "Ugh what a dumb broad."

"Go easy on that stuff." I say to Dempsey as the man besides me snatches his bottle back with a threatening look on his face. "That's why they stay in kitchen." Niko mumbled but we both decided to ignore him and his dry humor.

"Yeah yeah." He replies sluring already. See I told him it was strong. "What's a chick know about drinking anyway? Or killing Zombies for that matter, shouldn't you be finding a way home?"

My eyebrow twitched what the hell was up with them and beings that possessed vagina's?, "Look I have a name; its Teufel and I'm not a little girl or a chick! I'm seventeen." I balled up my fist tightly. "If I could go home I would! No one wants to stay here with you all _anyway_!"

He shrugged showing me that he just couldn't give a rats ass what my name was or how old I am. "_Whatever_."

Rolling my eyes I stood up from my seat in the center of the group stretching a bit, "I'll be back I'm going to explore" I waved half heartedly and stomped to up to the second floor, through the large double doors.

It was dark up here, like that real unatural darkness where you felt the need to open your eyes really really and wide and transform them into some infrared binoculars just to see your own hand. Yeah, that kind. The air around me was stale and cold as I passed useless furniture, barricaded walls, and down set of steps. I really wished I was half cat or something then I wouldn't have to reach out a feel around to avoid falling flat on my damn face. The walls along side the stairs felt pretty worn, there had been what felt like pictures or posters hung on them once but now they were ripped to shreads, and moist to the touch. If I remembered correctly this was the way to the third room the one with the giant turret on the table and the speed cola machine. I could probably switch my Olimpia for something better like the Stakeout if I could just find the damn chalk outline and some light!

Both hands outstreched fully before me I search for the opening of the last door heading right for a becon of light gleaming in the distance. I felt the breeze of an open air on the bridge of my nose that signald _'go straight ahead'_ but the tips sensitive of my fingers pressed into an unseen obstacle in my way. I ran my hands across it trying to wrap my brain around its shape and clothed exterior, long and rather narrow.. my digits surfed along it gently I held my breath running my hands down further and further was It just me or did this thing feel..warm? Heat radiated from it not just reguar heat either this was_ body_ heat. "Epp!" I start to sceam but a pair of gloved hands covered my mouth pulling me upwards, Out of panic I swung my raised foot forward

slamming it into the figures side. It sucked in air blissfully pratically moaning in estacy then wispered. "ich an der Reihe" It thrusted forward busting the side of my face.

I only felt the pain for a second, then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations via Google Translate-<strong>

idioten- Idiots.

Ich an der Reihe- My turn.

dummKopf - Translates to = Stupid head


	3. Declare war

**Short chapter is short! Ah well it was just a little filler any how. I notice some other COD fic's lack full development of all characters, Granted they are probably wayyy better then mine I want to try and tell everyone's story here. (YES EVEN LITTLE TAKEO XD I KNOW HE HAS FANS SOMEWHERE).  
>Anyway this is 985 word beauty focuses on Jane and Tank, They relate pretty well I must say I didn't expect her to get along with anyone.<br>Well enough of me, Please go read, review, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Tank?" Jane peered through the wooden planks that were piled up on the windows by the main entrance. There was a draft she could feel the wind blow through her slightly madded hair cooling her sweaty white skin.<p>

Behind her sat Tank Dempsey he had out a worn deck of cards and was playing a game she'd never heard of before. "Fuck.. What is it Jane?" He responded sourly, he was getting pretty tired of answering her continuous and stupid questions if she asked him about zombie Jews and why their weren't any one more time he was going to shoot her.

In the background Nikolai was snoring loudly, he passed out as soon as soon as he finished the last sip from his bottle and now laid sprawled out on the couch in all his manly stinking glory.

"Well..., how come you guys just don't go outside? If you look there's cars parked on the street." She turned to look at him tired blue eyes still able to shine with curiosity.

The marine thought for a few seconds shuffling his deck. "All the flesh eaters come from outside, its probably a fucking mess out there" he sighed out. "-And its a lot easier to fend them off here instead of running all over the damn globe."

"Oh, Okay.." The girl nodded and backed away from the window carefully, she could tell she was annoying him but she didn't mean to. Everytime it got quiet she felt obligated to say a little something and try to start up a conversation but no one seemed interested. Like they didn't want her there at all.

Dempsey went back to his cards dealing them out then taking them back anything to keep his mind busy. Eventually though that would get a little boring too, "Blondie, you wanna play 'I declare war'?" He asked flicking her in the ankle to get her attention.

Jane was surprised but pleased with his offer "S-sure." She lowered her self to the ground and sat infront of him taking the pile he passed to her.

"So how'd you get here again? Lightening strike?" He placed down his first card a three of hearts.

She pulled a card from her own hand and placed it down the king of diamonds. "Yeah, some weird force grabbed us through the Tv." She scooped up both plays being the winner.

"That sounds a little too convient don't you think?" Tank put in another card then looked to Jane for her turn.

"More like impossible, its not everyday you go back in time to fight in a zombie apocalypse with such a diverce group of people.."

Dempsey nodded in agreement, if only he could remember what he himself was doing here. "So what about Teu .. Teufel?."

Jane scooped up the pile again, still winning. "What about her?."

"You guys friends? Sisters? What?." He played yet another fustrated.. with his loosing streak slamming it down to the floor.

The girl jumped abit frightened by his forcefulness. "I guess we're sort of like friends, her mom slips me some cash now and then for hanging around her but I'd do it anyway.. Teu's a cool person."

Tank nodded again, he could hear the loyalty in her voice and rembered when he had friends like that. A whole team of men who'd never let him down, Talk about a fucking trip down memory lane.

"I mean, when she's not being a spaz stick and all because oohh that girl has her moments when she wants to be a complete bitch and yell at people for absolutely no reason becau-"

"Jane." He attempted to interupt.

"I don't even get it because like, what did I do to you? Coming home all angry like I killed your dog or something. Junior year was not that hard so she should not be stressed! I know..and what ever happened to listening to your elders? Stupid kids these day and their video games and their-"

"JANE!"

She finally stoped turning red with embarassment. "Too much?"

Dempsey gave her a sarcastic look. "Ya' think?"

"I'm sorry, I was just so into the conversation you know." She played her card loosing to him this time. You could pratically see the joy on his face as he gathered the winning pair for the first time during the whole game.

They continued to play in complete silence, Sleeping Nikolai farted a few times and they both shared looks of disgust followed by Takeo who stood and disappeared into the darkness looking for a place he could shine his Katana without being interupted.

Time passed by slowly and the theater had been engulfed in dark silence yet again, The Zombies never regrouped for an attack. Jane and Tank had gone through a few more games before calling it quits. Nikolai stayed asleep the whole time so for a while the two of them mischevously drew on his face with a marker and the drunk russian didn't move a muscle just a few twitches or grunts here and there.

"You think he'll be angry?" She managed to ask between low giggles.

Tank shrugged and tossed the marker asside, "Who cares? That's what he gets for being drunk all the god damn time."

"Okay whatever you say.." The blonde yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What now?"

"Well doll face-" The marine streched out on the floor looking up at the teenage girl before him. "When those two get back we can get some shut eye..if the freak bags have been quiet for this long you can bet on your ass they'll hit hard tomorrow.

Jane nodded and sat beside him slipping off her uncomfortable shoes.

Neither one of them seemed to have any concern for the whereabouts of Richtofen or Teufel as far as they were concerned the two could be anywhere doing anything not very interesting or _worthy_ of worrying about.


	4. Darkness

**Boom, Back to the main story.** **Here's that bloody Richtofen action everyone's been waiting for.  
><strong>Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>All this darkness was getting really annoying, I hated the feeling of being in danger <span>all the time<span>. It was just a game but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't turn it off, I imagined a pause button shiny and black like the one my controller but no matter how many times I pressed it over and over nothing stopped no menu poped up to offer me salvation. The hordes kept coming, the people kept screaming and a loud voice stayed by my ear; chanting, whispering, giggling mocking me with its laughter.

I tried to lift my hands to my ears, but I couldn't move I couldn't feel my own body. I was floating above completely blackness like space, did those girls from school lock me in my locker again? I hoped so.. That would be a lot easier to deal with. Easier then reality, and as I laid there frozen only one thing came to mind:

_'Open your eyes'_.

Teufel was laid straight out on top of a wooden oval shaped table in the Foyer room, there was a small gash just below her right temple out of which red blood seeped slowly. Richtofen reached forward and wiped the mess away using a dirty brown handkerchief. "Vhat a nice color." He smiled to himself and tucked the dirty tissue back into the pocket of his uniform saving it for later, he was happy to see that some of the substance had pooled over his index and middle finger. Slowly he wipes it off all along Teu's chaped lips and plump cheeks, like some sort of sick makeup. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought she was a life size doll, all used and raggedy.

Edward stared at his work taking it all in with one look, her lips were dyed red with blood still wet and dripping from the corner of her mouth he pressed his face close hers tasting the warm body fluid..savoring it on his tongue. The mans movements were light and quiet using his elbows to hold him self steady he stared at her every imperfection every bump every dry patch of skin or cut he could see with his inhuman green eyes, he took a deep breath and held it in for as long as he could. The smell of dirt, blood and a hint of perfume filled his lungs, it was odd and musty but still somewhat pleasant.

Once the psychotic doctor had his fill he leaned away giving her still figure yet another look over from a distance: Now Teu's eyes were wide open... pupils like black holes that sucked in all the light around them. "Ah, Gunten Tag." He smiled almost sweetly and licked his lips, but received no reply her eyes simply followed his every move straining to watch every fiber of his body. "Feeling a little numb are ve?" Still no reply.. The corners of Richtofen's mouth curled into a grinch like grin of course he liked the fight but this would probably be fun too.

Teufel watched as Edward ran his ungloved hand from her ankle all the way up to her waist, lifting the black T-shirt out of the way so he could stroke the bare skin of her stomach she had a ring looped through the under skin of her navel he flicked it in amusement. The girls mind was racing and terrified but her body wouldn't react. It didn't react when he took his scalpel and lightly pricked her sides, it didn't reach when he slid his moist tongue across the fresh cuts, and it did nothing more then twitch when he bit into her flesh all the while staring right back at her. Those green eyes clouded with death, blood and gore.

Richtofen was enjoying this little experiment, he poked at her with his blade adding more and more pressure as he went on she convolced underneath his touch slowly gaining her feeling back. The deeper he sliced into her the more she could feel him doing so.

"And down here ve have.." The doc turned his attention towards the area between her legs, running his hands around the curve of her jeans..he silently challenged her to do something to stop him from violating her most precious area he wouldn't think twice about it either. The man was very experienced infact, he'd make her see stars.

_'No! I won't let him..'_ Her lip quivered childishly, attempting to plead but Edward wasn't fased a tiny bit.. She had to do something! Anything to stop him.

Teufels hand raised stiffly from her side, fell then rose once again she used all the energy she could (fueld by overwhelming fear) to strike him square across the face.

Richtofen stumbled backwards almost falling onto his bottom.

"Wh-a?.." Teu used that opportunity to sit up and look at her injuries small cuts, a deep bite mark, and judging from the thick liquid she felt slushing around in her ears there was probably an open wound there somewhere too. "Fuck, What did you** DO**?" She screamed spitting red onto the floor.

Richtofen glared daggers at her _'How dare she touch zhe doktor? Vith zhose filthy paws of hers.'_ Lifting his boot he kicked the table over angrily she hit the hard floor with a 'thud' landing in a feeble position. ..It hurt, _everything_ hurt. Sobs rose from her chest and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Nosing smart to say now ja? Aw" he tossed the furniture out of the way taking a few step closer to the girl so he could watch her suffer in 3D, this was nothing compared to the pain he had in store for her since she wanted to get brave with her little hands. "Come here little Teufel, Zhe doctor vill see you now." He teased playfully.

"No! Get away!" Teufel attempted to crawl in the opposite, she just wanted to go home snap the Call of Duty Black Ops disk in half and read the bible a bunch of times until this was all just a distant memory of unfortunate events.

"Vhere are you going?" He questioned.

"Somewhere far from you." She snapped back, snot dribbling out of her nostrils.

Edward laughed, it was a loud shrill high pitched insane laugh that made her body tense up and freeze. "You expect to fight off Zombies like Zhat? Vhey could be here any moment~" To be honest he had messed her up quite a lot already, imagine what they could do to her. **JOY!**

Teu continued to crawl, "I'll let them eat me, I'm not fighting anymore of your zombies! Its** your fault** that their here anyway..."

The doctor went for another shriek like laughter how funny! ..but what the female said made him stop, his facial expression completely changed to something monsterous sinister , he snached her up by her neck and slamming her against the wall. "How do you know zhat." He tightened his grip on her throat, Those well trimmed finger nail digging into her flesh making her gasp for air.

"L-like HELL! If I'll ell y...!" She manages to choke out in pieces as he furiously rings her neck. The man felt threatened by this childs knowledge he was working too hard to get what he wanted and refused to let her spoil it all! There was already one annoying girl he had to deal with. "Tell me now!"

"Ne-verrr!"

Edward scowled, killing her would be the simplest(Sp) solution but not the wisest in this case. Eventually the others would become suspicious and he'd probably have to go about killing the other one too...that alone sounded like a tasty treat. "Verdammit" he mumbled letting the poor girl go with a flick of his wrist.

Teu dropped to the floor and gasped for air, hunched over like an old man.

"Listen, I don't know how much you know, Or vhere you got zhe information from..however! If you speak a vord to zhe others about it you vill die." He straightened up his uniform. "Do ve have an understanding."

Teufel nodded frantically in agreement and tried not to cough up one of her wasn't much but she did agree and he was satasfied with that for now. Richtofen turned to his left picking up the table that he had carelessly kicked around, "come sit." He instructs and when she finally catches her breath Teu obeys

Next to him on one of the broken chairs he had an old first aid kit, filled neatly with basic health supplies they were a little worn but still very useful..When they got hurt the guys took what they could get because he was the only doctor around. Gauze in hand he pulls her upper body towards himself cradling her as he tended to the fresh wounds,.. she felt her cheeks heat up as they sat together with no words he was so close she could feel his chest rising and falling against her own with warmth that gave her the false illusion of safety and comfort. All his focus was on her skilled hands patching away the pain

"Zhere." Satisfied with his patch job he released the girl. "Let's go back before zhey vorry." The doctor scoops his patient up in his arms, carrying her bridal style as they ventured back to the lobby in the dark. Maybe if they were lucky they'd all be sleeping and completely disconcerted with the whereabouts of the pair. Considering the sercomstances though it was very unlikely that anyone would feel the urge to let their guard down and sleep unless they were all in one area to keep look out.

The walk was quick and quiet, every time she squirmed he pinched her hard letting her know to stay still or else. Sometimes he would mumble to himself in german but she couldn't understand a lick of it and by the sound of his tone she didn't want to.

Inside the main room light from a small candle glowed, Richtofen could see the cream colored faces of Jane and Tank who were huddled around it trying to get warm. The blonde girl noticed them first, she stood quickly and ran right over to get a good look at her friend. "Teu! What happened are you okay? I was worried about you." She asked brushing loose strands of dark, damp hair from her dirty forehead some of it stuck to the Gauze and refused to move.

"Ja, she is fine." Edward chimes setting her down on her feet making sure she was stable before he released her completely, good thing she could stand on her own or they would have a harder time explaining it. What with the dirty minds of men these days

"Yo, where have you two been for the last couple of hours?" Asked Tank from his spot on the floor. Speeking of dirty men..

The German grinned and placed a hand strongly to his hip. "Vouldnt you like to know shwine?" He purred causing every word to flow smoothly.

The american shook his head. "Gross, I didn't know you were a pedo. I ain't surprised either."

Edward flipped him the finger.

"Come on Teu get some rest, I'll keep watch with Tank" Jane offered. "We made some sloppy beds right over there." You could see Takeo was already sound asleep in one of them his shift was with Nikolai so he was free to snooze for a bit longer.

"Yeah thanks." Those beds were looking mighty good to her right now, she could almost taste the salvation of sleep.

Jane bit her lip. "You sure you ok?." As long as she knew Teu she was never quiet nor did she ever listen to anyone.

Behind her stood Richtofen with his index finger to his tightly pursed lips looking dead at Teufel; 'You'd better keep quiet' he mouthed,

"I'm ok." The young woman nodded and laid down for the night. 

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, I know Richtofen said or did a lot of suggestive things but once again this is not a romance between the two of them.<br>Just doing a little fan service is all. c: Please Enjoy! Any happy new years. **


	5. Devil

**Hey guys~! This is probably another short filler chapter but it is important for the unfolding of the main plot.  
><strong>**I wont update for a while because I have to work on two other stories but enjoy anyway.**

* * *

><p>Teufel slept wildly she flaped her limbs all over the place and kicked her feet like she was riding a bike, she even thrusted her knee into the hip of a sleeping Jane a few times but the other girl had learned her lesson and scooted arms length away right up onto Tank. The big guy was out like a light mumbling to himself every so often.<p>

Takeo and Nikolai took their spots one at the bottom of the left stairs the other at the top of the right, weapons in hand sights sharp. The Russian jealously eyed the snoozing group. "Why Nikolai and Takeo not get little girls?" He grumbled seeking an answer from his japanese commrad.

"Because." He began calmly. "The authurr has no honor!"

That seemed like his reaction to everything, As far as he was conserned the world was split into two groups: Honorable and Dishonorable. "Ah? fuck you." Nikolai slurred and took a sip from his new bottle, if Takeo couldn't tell him why he couldn't get a girl for real he would drink until the man was a little Japanese girl with perky breast and a sweet giggle.

Richtofen had laid on the other side of Teufel opposite Jane and Tank, he had no desire to sleep close to her so he balled up a bunch of makeshift sheets town from window curtains before and placed them like a barrier so he could rest in peace, of course with the girls crazy sleeping those were kicked out of the way easily. Now she layed face to face with him awaken by the bickering of their two guards...something about breast?

Teu shook her head returning to stare intensely at Edward, she was afraid to move a muscle..she thought if he woke up to see her he'd stab her and claim that she startled him. Then he'd leave her to die somewhere while the Nazi's feasted on her flesh. Yeah that seemed like the Richtofen she knew. It was funny because, when she used to play this game at home, she loved him! He was the best character, she'd restart the round until she got him over and over no matter how long it took. Those black gloves and insane howls about blood excited her.. She even convinced herself that she'd loose horribly unless she was using him.

According to her, she was in no way a babbling fan girl she just knew how to appreciate a bad ass character since they were so rare now. None of her xbox live friends ever believed her.

The man before her now was not the character she once admired nor was he the insane beast she incountered last night, Right now with sleep controlling him he was something different; his face looked peaceful not as cruel and angry. That small chest of his rose as he inhaled then fell as he exhaled he was even snoring a bit which made her snicker.

Laying there with her teammates made it easy to relax and drift off. The over night snooze seemed to do her body good, The cuts she'd recived were now dry and the blood from them seeped right into her dark clothing, Even her head stopped hurting she wouldn't have even remembered it was there if it didn't sting to the touch ..Doc did a good job patching up the wound that he himself was responsible for.

Teufel smirked and blew a gust of air right at his pointed nose thankfully he didn't seem to feel it. "Stupid bastard, didn't anyone anyone ever tell you not to hit girls?" Sure, she was still scared of him but he wasn't awake and she needed some way to get back at him.

When the feeling of exaustion washed over her yet again the young girl stoped and settled, she closed her eyes.. using Edwards steady breathing as her lullaby.

**...**

"**Shtupid Bitch.**" A familiar german voice uttered so close to her face that she could smell the hot breath as it breezed over her cheeks, she knew who it was but she was to scared to open her eyes and verify.

When about two seconds passed the breath and feeling of closeness was gone infact it didn't feel like anyone one was there at all anymore, she pushed out a sigh of relief and relaxed again she never did expect a strong hand to plunge its way into her scalp and grab a fistfull of her short brown locks yanking her upright. "Didn't anyvon evar tell you it isn't polite to vatch somevon vhile zhey are shleeping?"

Teufel yelped loudly in surprise, wiggling in Richtofen's grip like a freshly caught fish. "Legg'o of me! Stop it! That hurts." She desperately clawed at him, it felt like he was ripping some of the strands out of her head.

"Zhat is good." He nodded and watched her squirm, with a satasfied look on his scarred face. Nothing nice about him now...

The noise woke up Jane she was confused but quickly came to her friends rescue. "What the hell Richtofen let her go!" Edward ignored the girl waving his catch back and forth like a prize he was feeling complete bliss.

Jane chewed on her lip acting fast. "Tank! Tank wake up! Tell Richtofen to let go of Teufel" The American shoved her off a few times but when she kept yelling for him he turned over groggily. "Wha'da ya want blondie?"

"Look!"

"Stop it Richtofen! Your going to pull all my damn hair out!" Teufel wanted to cry still fighting the man as best as she could in such a position, Dempsey didn't really do much though to help her he simply called the doctor out on his behaivor from where he lay.

"Hey! Kraut, cut it out. Only bitches pick on chicks." The marine picked up a piece of rubble from the floor and tossed it at the Nazi hitting him between the eyes.

Edward released Teu and focused all his anger and hatred on Tank. "Vhy don't you ever just die in your sleep Dempshey? Zhat vould be a happy day." He glared.

"Aw, you'd miss me way to much you freaking homo." The other man shot back lazily and turned over trying to return to his sleep.

The pale skin on Richtofen's face turned red as he angirly grabbed his gun from the floor and stomped away to join the other two who had heard the commotion but decided not to envolve themselves.

Now that the fighting was over for the moment Jane when to check on the victim. "Are you okay hun?"

"Yeah I guess.." She rubbed the center of her head trying to soothe the sore parts. Something told her she sort of deserved that.

Another day another horde of the filthy undead, if you could call it that. 'Horde' seemed like a strong word for the amount they were getting. The zombies were barely coming at all, A few of them would linger on in now and then grabbing their mindless sculls in agony shouting for help until it came in the form of a bullet. After a while the team had gotten so bored that they played games with the monsters: Chucking things at them and teasing them from the stage.

"Little girls, Watch I throw this." Babbled Nikolai with a bottle of Vodka raised high above his head.

Jane looked at him with a dramatic expression on her face. "Your going to throw that stuff you love so much?."

The russian laughed and turned the bottle upside down. "Nikolai is not _stupid_, See it is empty.." Using all the strength he could gather in his drunken state he tossed it at a lingering zombie that was way too slow to be a threat to the six of them. The glass container snapped the zombies neck causing him to fall over onto the cold floor dead. "Da!" He cheered.

"Bonsai!" Takeo joined in with him, they were trying to make the best out of this 'Famine' or so they called it. The other three weren't doing anything more exciting anyway so they took it upon themselves to entertain.

Tank wanted to chuck some trash at the flesh addicts too but Jane was hanging all over his shoulders hugging him and talking about how she missed home and her cat Bojangles. Being the american 'gentlemen' he was he listened to her every god damned word one of his brown brows twitching in annoyance.

"Tsk, Vhat is zhis?" Richtofen grumbled to himself peering into the panel box of the teleporter. Since they weren't doing anything anyway he decided to tweak with the teleporter for a while, maybe he could get its transport to last a little longer or hopefully a lot longer so they could rest up there from time to time with no worries.

Teufel was curious about his work just how many things did he know how to do? She laid on the floor and watched him leaning her cheeks in the palms of both her hands. The man typed in a bunch of codes and tugged lightly at some wires, No matter what he did though the thing stayed dark and useless perhaps completely broken by his meddling. "Hey Richtofen...?" He ignored her for under a minute and worked with the codes somemore, It was becoming quite irritating so he decided to respond to Teufel just to cool his mind. "Ja? Vhat it is?"

"What are you doing?"

_'Stupid question'_ _'Stupid'_

"I am fixing zhis thing for our benifit." It was true they couldn't last there like this forever but was it souly for their benifit? She wondered.

Teu nodded sighing into her long black sleeves. "Think you can send us home?"

"Nein, Zhat is impossible." Edward cleared his throat and fixed his dull colored tie. "I don't even know how you got here."

"Neither do_ I_"

They both sighed together in unison, Taking a moment to look at eachother afterwards.. without zombies everything around here was pretty damn awkward not to mention quiet and stale. Richtofen took a seat on the edge of the stage infront of the young girl turning his back to her as they spoke. "Teufel... Teufel, Zhat is german Ja? Your german?" He turned to inspect her features, She didn't sound german nor did she look it with her tanned skin and dark hair. Then again what did real germans look like?

"Nope, Teufel is just my middle name actually my grandma gave it to me. Nicest woman you'd ever meet...never did anything to anyone"

Edward laughed, it wasn't his usual loud and creepy one it was low and sounded half hearted.

Teu sat up perhaps offended by his chuckles. "What's so funny?"

"Vell, She named you 'Devil' Zhats vhat it means." He countinued to laugh.

"Seriously?"

he nodded.

"What a **bitch**.." Teufel sucked her teeth, Wait until she told her mother! 'Elderly people and their freaking *pratical jokes...What the hell?'

After that there was silence between the two of them probably signaling the end of the conversation all together.

The teen stood dusted off her clothes and rejoined the others who were still torturing a poor zombie who lost his legs to flying stage props. "Come on guys just kill it already, Your all starting to remind me of the Doc." She could feel his deep glare on her back.

"I will give honorable death." Callled Takeo over the sound of his pistol; he took two shots one missed horribly but the other sucessfully ended the thing.

A ear splittingly loud noise rang throught the building.

"Oh fuck." Muttered Tank.

* * *

><p>*<strong>When Teufel said practical jokes she was talking about things her Mother and Grandmother used to do to each other, They didn't get along very well and naming Teufel that was the last thing she did before she died.<strong>

**I actually had no idea it meant devil until someone told me, I just liked the way it looked because I saw it on a poster in the game XD.**


	6. Dogs & Balconies

**I seem to use the word 'Fuck' A lot, I like that word there's a lot of emotion in it XD.  
>I cant wait until they get the hell of Kino der toten, Its small and boring to me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS" <strong>Screamed Samantha in that demonic growl of a voice, The air became thick and strange whispers filled the room making it seem haunted and cloudy.

"Nein! Not zhe puppies!" Cried Richtofen but he readied his MP40 none the less, he may have liked the messed up dogs but he wasn't going tp let his sympathy kill him. Everyone ran to a seperate corner on the stage even Jane who borrowed a Stakeout from Tank since she wasn't trusted to hold a gun anymore. "Teufel come on you can stand next to me~!" She called out to her friend who seemed for somereason frozen in one open space. Lightening struck down to the ground in the distance making her jump and stare hard at the ground waiting for it all to go away. "What little girl doing, Hey! Get in corner." Even Nikolai called out to her but she wouldn't budge she didn't even respond to him.

Tank groaned stomping out from his position to rescue the girl. "Teu come on hurry up before the fleebags get here." He offered out his hand trying reason with her as best as he could but if she said no he'd let her get eaten..it was her choice. "Oka-" Teufel reached out to take his offer until she saw the large snarling thing behind him, baring its large fangs and slobering messily. "N-n.." A piercing scream ripped from the teens throat as she bolted from Dempsey and straight into the door way of the dressing room cowering near a rack of clothes.

The rest of the group shot at the dogs killing them with ease, This had to be one of the simplist rounds it was like a piece of cake compared to the zombies.

"Teu! Just stay there okay!" Blondie shot one of the dogs that made its way towards her she was still abit shakey with a gun but she was better compered to the first day. Hounds continued to swarm and pop up out of no where everyone took care of there buisness except for Teufel who was still cowering.

Holding her gun close to her chest she looked left and right, maybe if she could get back with her teammates she could calm down and help out alittle. Taking a deep breath of confidnce she stands and turns back towards the entrance of the stage..only to be greated by two of the beast that had been attracted by her movements. "..."

"Aye Teu! Shoot 'em what ya' waitin for?" Shouted the marine.

Takeo was waving and flapping his arms like a bird trying to get the hounds to him but they weren't paying him anymind. They wanted the scared one.

"Perhaps if you give zhem a taste of you zhey'll be happy und leave!" Teased Richtofen who had taken extream pleasure in watching the little 'bad ass' tremble at the sight of his creations.

"Doc shut the fuck up, Teu come on just shoot them"

The hounds growled and stepped closer pawing at the girls knee caps. "I CAN'T!" cried the teen she tossed her gun at one of the dogs and ran the opposite way they barked and chased her...all three rounding the corner and disappearing from view.

Jane gasped, "Teu! Wait!" She turned to the men begging them for help with her soft blue eyes. "Come on let's go get her!"

All she gained in return was the cackle like laughter of Richtofen. "Did you see zhat look on her face? Vunderbar~! My little creations vill have so much fun vith her." He sighed happily.

"You mean your not going to help?" The woman frowned. "None of you?"

"Nein."

"Fine stupid german!" The blonde stuck her tongue out and ran after her friend leaving the remaining four to think.

Nikolai and Takeo feeling a little bad for their uselessness turned to head through the steel door that lead out to the alley way, Since this place was one large circle they hoped to catch up with the frightened female some how.

"Uh- Kraut stay here and jerk off to the dead bodies, I'm going to stop her from killing herself." Dempsey Shuffled away too now the German was alone.

Richtofen said nothing pushing his bottom lip out, pouting. It would be pretty good for him if the irritating girls got mobbed by the hell hounds, he refused to allow anyone to interfere with his hard work and all the plans that he had developed for the not so distant future. With a shrug of his shoulders he strapped his weapon into its holster and went back to work on the teleporter some more.

Teufel ran for her life trying to get away from the nasty hellhounds that stunk of blood and filth, She jumped over stacks of garbage and ducked under racks of clothes trying to get out of the dressing room that seemed to have gotten bigger in a short period of time.

The Foyer room wasn't as hard to manuver through she pratically flew up the closest stair case tripping at the top step, but not fallng. Stumbling she continued further up to the next floor near the mule kick machine, The small rooms features were all a blur unidentified by frightened eyes and a one track mind.

Teu's heart was racing wildly she could hear the beast coming closer and closer heat from their flaming tails radiating like the sun, Quickly she made a sharp turn into a small corner the old dusty doors had fading pictures of a cartoonish man and a woman with words she couldn't nor had the time to try and read or understand. One of the rooms were open.. glowing blue-green from a light deep inside there was only one plank of wood keeping her away from freedom and she went for it digging her nails into the bar and taring it off with all her force, if she wasn't so afraid she would have made a remark on how she felt like a zombie by doing this but there was no time for that.

It didn't take long for the dogs to find her and they didn't hessitate to sink their claws into her calf when given the chance, taring not only the cloth of her jeans but her skin too. Pain surged through her leg as she hoisted herself into the window toppling over and falling flat on her back on the dirty bathroom tile. Someone had been bleeding real bad in here ...besides herself now of course.

Fortunately for her the short wall kept hounds at bay, she could still here the whispering and growling but they couldn't get over the bottom half of the door and come after her. A heavy yet happy sigh left her body as she sat up trying to figure a way out of all this: The only gun she had left was her pistol and she wasn't sure if anyone would come after her...as long as she was distracting the dogs they could relax and not worry about zombies..She frowned holding her sweat coated face in her hands. This game was bringing everyone of her weaknesses out and animating them, not cool.

"Teuuuuu! Where are you? Teuuu! Please answer me!"

A voice in the distance broke the dark skinned teen from her funk, That sounded like Jane! So she did come after her!..but if she kept making noise and moving around the mutts would turn and go after her instead she couldn't let that happen because she decided to be a giant fucking baby! Teu quickly grabbed her gun from her side and limped to the window, The hounds jumped up snapping their jaws but she wasn't backing down now.

'Cha'chik bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang.'

Bullets flew directly into the scruffed faces of the mutated dogs, they didn't die easily it took about sixteen bullets each..she kept count and saved it in her brain for later just incase.

Following the sound of gunshots Jane soon runited with her friend looking just as happy and bright as always. "Oh thank god your okay! I was so worried." She hugged the girl leaning all the way over that hole in the door as if she was going to flip over and sit in there with her. "Don't run off like that you can get hurt real bad.."

Teu smiled but didn't return the hug she just laid in her arms limply. "You didn't have to save me I was just joking around about being scared." She lied and tried pulling away from the embrace.

"Who do you think your fooling?" The blonde leaned to face the other. "Stop acting like everything is okay or like everythings a joke Teu." That tone in her voice was something different..serious and mature. "As great as those guys are..we don't know them, all we have is eachother! We have to stay together."

"..Okay really? with this crap, My moms not here to pay you!" Teufel snapped pushing Jane away with the barrel of her pistol as if she was going to shoot her in the chest. "We aren't real friends so get that out of your head."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because its true, That's why."

Jane took Teu's hand. "I want to be your friend! Please, you know you can trust me with that atleast."

The younger teen didn't reply, she just shook her head over and over. Friends were useless..they could be brought, bribed, won over, lost. What difference did it make in the long run?

"I don't need any friends Jane." With that she marked the end of the conversation pressing up against the grimy 'white' walls. "Anywhore...So you gonna help me out? Or what?"

"Oh so you found her, Good." Came the voice of Tank Dempsey it took him a little longer to get there then it should have.

"Tank!" Jane smiled and jumped into the marines arms..he sighed and rubbed her shoulder lightly. "Yeah, I couldn't let you guys die..your the only women we got." His joke seemed like something the russian would say and died quickly. "Uh..Where's Teu?"

"Over here, Just _enjoying_ the sensation of blood loss." The fresh gaping hole in the middle of her thigh pulsed and bleed, Threating to put her out again. "Carry me?" She held up her hands and spoke in her best imitation of Jane.

Naively Dempsey hoisted Teufel in his arms heading for the lobby to lay her down while the blonde followed mumbling jealously under her breath. "You better let the Doc look at this, I know the creep doesn't like you but its better then bleeding to death" Tank reached the bottom of the stairs and set the teenager down on one of the couches being as careful as he could...he barly noticed Jane wasn't behind them anymore.

_'Thank god.'_

"No fuck him, I'll just fix it myself." She had snagged a piece from one of the Nazi flags draped all over the place and was trying to rip it. "Nothing a little L4D style wrapping can't fix" With the cloth held tight in her hand she wrapped her thigh as tight as she could, it stung like hell and her jeans were runied but it would hold for now. Who needs doctors anyway?

Dempsey just watched. "Can't blame you for not wanting him to take a look, but are you sure that's going to hold?"

She shrugged. "Who cares, anythings better then Richtofen."

"...Did something happen? Between you two?" Not like he particularly cared but he did have a kid of his own which pushed his 'need' to ask...Curiosity also played a small part.

"No, somethings just not right with him and I'm going to find out what...screw being a pawn."

The marine nodded slowly.

"Takeyo just because were on mission doesn't mean Nikolai can't have drink" Entered a gruff voice, slurring out incomplete sentences.

"No honor" Takeo shook his head walking quickly ahead of the Russian when he caught a glimpse of Tank and Teufel. "Ah so you are safe?"

The teen grinned. "Yep~ just a few scratches here and there, those mutts were nothing."

Nikolai snickered leaning up behind her. "Dats not what you were saying when you run like bitch." He bursted into a fit of laughter pratically rolling with glee.

"Oh you wanna go fat ass, I'll show you a new way to take that bottle to the head."

"Hey, Nikolai is not fat he is husky!" He countered

"Yeah right! Can you even spell husky?"

"Da, Nikolai is great speller!"

"Do it then."

"H...- Fuck you."

Jane thrusted her heel into the mystery box causing it to open and reveal to her a random show of weapons, she was upset with - and maybe a bit angry at - Teufel who had managed to make her feel like trash just then. The love she had for her was unmesurable they'd known eachother since forth and fifth grade, had a pretty good relationship too..but she'd gotten that _'I hate you attitude'_ ever since she found out about the money thing. It wasn't suppose to slip out but it did during a little fight over some dumb barbie dolls.

No matter how hard she tried to win her friend back it never worked, she hopped this fight for survival would make them close but it seemed like Teu was even willing to die alone.

Jane folded her arms it would take some time but she wasn't giving up just yet, she'd do whatever it took no matter what the cost. Perhaps even become of better use to the group ..if this thing gave her a good gun she'd offer it to Teu as a sign of peace! -Wait where was the gun?

The box was silent and closed shut no light radiating from it what so ever, and the gun that she had 'brought' was no where in sight. "H-hey! What the hell happened" she peeked underneath it and besides it but still nothing. Blondie walked behind the box trying to see if it had somehow fallen over the balcony but all that she saw was the dirty ground and the heads of her teamates. Great she lost it.

Jane sighed loudly and went to lean back but she couldn't, There were a pair of hands on her shoulders keeping her forward. "Huh?" She tried to turn her whole body but just as she did the hands launched forward sending her through the wodden rails and towards the ground.

She screamed and plumeted down below.

The contact with the floor made a loud thump like noise, followed by a crack. Something had been broken she felt it, there were black spots in her eyesight as she stared up at the shocked faces of Nikolai, Tank, Teufel and Takeo.

"Holy shit Blondie." Tank came to her aid first gathering the womans loose body as best as he could..keeping the contact soft.

Takeo and Nikolai looked up to see the culprate but there wasn't anyone there just a broken stair rail that was barely hanging on.

"She fell?"

"No" Interupted Teufel, "You can't just _fall_ through something like that..."

"Your saying Richtofen is to blame then?" Questioned the Japanese, he looked as if he was ready to kill that man..Killing and hurting women people who did that made him sick.

Nikolai took a gulp of his vodka and scrached his temple. "But Doctor is not here."

"Exactly,.. Teufel just leave it alone if you blame the damn Nazi for everything he won't help us" In his hands laid Jane who was breathing heavily. "Go get him he's probably still on the stage"

"Dempsey but he!-"

"Just do it god dammit!"

She stared at him for a long time it was clear that he wasn't messing around she'd have to go and get Richtofen.


	7. Samantha

**WOOP~ Its moving~ Here comes the good part.  
>Enjoy. <strong>

* * *

><p>Richtofen was indeed where Tank had suggested he'd be; On the stage poking away at the large blue teleporter while having quite a cheerful conversation with himself or those voices he was always mentioning.<p>

The closer Teufel got to him the angrier she became, her face twisted in all different kinds of ways as if at anymoment she would turn into a raging green beast and punch him into a wall. "Edward we need your help!"

Richtofens shoulders tensed but he didn't turn around he kept at the project before him. "Vith vhat?" He asked nonchalantly keeping his back to her. "I'm very busy."

"Busy pushing people over railings." She mumbled under her breath steping even closer to the Doctor. "Jane's hurt, So Tank told me to come get you."

Edward sighed letting his hands fall limply at his sides. "Vhat happened now?"

"You pushed her and she fell off the balcony remember?"

The air grew hard and tense, Teufel stood with her arms folded and her legs locked focusing all her negative energy on the germans back because he still refused to face her. This was enough proof!

After a long pause he finally replies once more. "Vhat are you talking about shtupid girl? I vas in here zhe whole time..Since you ran off. How vould I go about doing zhat..tell me." He turned to see her glaring right back at him.

"I don't know." She stated bluntly. "I know you did it though, So go help her!"

"Nein I vill do no such thing..Shtupid."

Teu growled balling up her fist until her knuckles pratically turned white, Without thinking about the concequences she tries to strike him in the face again..but he quickly grabs her wrist and tosses her into the teleporter with ease her back hitting the inside metal wall. "Let's take a trip" he laughs and flips the on switch. Blue lightening grabbed them both and sent them into the projection room up above.

At this point Teu pretty much knew she messed up when the dust and light had disappeared Edward was standing right there pinning her to the wall next to the chalk outline of frag grenades. "Get off of me you psychotic freak!"

He laughed pressing his chest against hers. "Its funny...Dempshey said zhe same zhing zhen ze first did it." That intoxicating tone of his filled her mind with unwanted images which gave the man the distraction he needed to position himself properly.

Teufel was not amused and dug her nails into the skin of his forearm. "Get off now! When this thirty or so seconds is up your going to fix Jane up and admit that it was you that fucking pushed her!" She wasn't going to let him get away with something like that..Ill mental health or not.

Yet she was ignored again and instead of words his responce came in the form of a jab to the hip, Richtofen had taken the handle of his hidden scalpel to her waist hard enough to make her suck in air he was giddy awaiting her counter attack and Teu gladly complied kneeing him point blank into the stomach.

Richtofen bent forward his head in the space of her neck between her shoulders and her head. "Harder." He whispers to her licking the salty flesh that was open to him.

"..Fu." Teu flushed red from the feeling of his moist tongue on her neck, she repeated the action kicking him again and again until she couldn't bare to lift her leg once more.

Noticing this Edward lowered himself so his forhead just barely bumped against her small clothed lumps with one hand he hiked up her shirt and with the other revealed his favorite weapon. "Time for a little reprograming '

A look of confusion, disgust and then anger passed over the teens face she wiggled from his tight embrace kneeing him again of course a bit lower this time. "What the hell are you doing?..T-takeo! Nikolai! Tank! Helllp!" She turned to the short window yelling out of it as loud as she could. Edward scowled and stuffed his hand over her mouth to silence her using the other hand to grip her lower body and push her forward. "Von more muffle und I throw you out of here."

Teufels heart pumped fast that fall Jane took from the balcony was nothing she would die if she fell from all the way up here.

"Are you calm?"

She nodded slowly and he pulled her back safely inside, dropping her to the ground like she was some heavy box.

"Ow.." Teu moaned gripping her leg at the wound that she had received from the dogs earlier, the stupid wrap was too loose and ichy.

Richtofens eyes trailed down to the source of her pain crouching down so he could see it. "Give me your leg." He seemed calm now himself ...with no other intentions then looking.

"Up yours!" She barked back, if she had to bleed to death so be it..this had to be the ..third time he attacked her? This shit was getting real old real fast.

Sighing he grabbed her leg and yanked it forward not expecting the teen to force her heel into his shoulder. "I said no! Stop it Richtofen." Teufel screamed at him ful of anger and hatred..his face showed no traces of amusement nor consern but he did take his hands off of her.

As if on cue the teleporter wurred to life drowning them both in blue light.

When she touched down Teufel wasn't in the main lobby next to Richtofen, no she was in some strange room that seemed to belong to a child. Of course with all her gamer knowledge it was safe to conclude that this was one of the random room; Samanthas room.

"Hm." She looked around curiously heart still pumping, body still aching but her goal was to stay strong no matter what came her way. "Richtofen's going to wish he was a nazi zombie too when I beat him into the ground." Yes! No made up character was going to get the best of her.

In these random room there was usually a point of interest or an item to be collected that could help you get acheviments and such, in this room there was always a monkey bomb on the bed but you could never pick it up..in the game that is.

"Monkey bomb all for me~" The teen sings reaching over the crisp clean sheets to grab it ..

"Why are you trying to steal Mr monkey?" A ghostly voice calls making her whirl around with a guilty look on her face.

Standing before her floating just three inches above the ground was little Samantha Maxis.

Teufels jaw dropped, she'd never seen Samantha before; Yes her body was rumored to be on the moon map but she could never make it far enough to see with her own eyes. "St-steal? That's such a strong word." She chuckled nervously backing away from explosive toy.

"I saw you.., he's mine you know but you can play with him if you'd like." Happily the young girl grabbed up the cymbal monkey and handed it to the older girl why stared down at it intensely.

The strange thing began making noises and banging its hands together. Didn't that mean it was..

"Oh shit on a bagel in hell." Teu tossed the doll to the other side of the room where it exploaded sending things flying in all directions. Samanthat just laughed and laughed clapping happily like she'd just finish watching her favorite show and was begging for an encore. "Your funny!"

"Samantha! That could have killed me!" She shouted heart racing again, at this point she could add 'heart attack' to her list of ways she was probably going to die.

The ghost child stopped laughing bringing her finger to her lips. "But I'm planing to kill you anyway! I have to do it some way fun.." There was no remorse in her words only childish treatining.

Teufel folded her arms trying to regan her cool composure with every breath of fresh air she took. "Why? What did I do?"

"Your bothering Eddy! That's my job!"

_Eddy? Did she mean Edward? Edward Richtofen?_

This time it was her turn to laugh as she crouched down to be face to face with the little terror. "Usually I wouldn't get between grudges, but that fucker bit me..he's going down." She gave the other a long hard look. "Its my god damn quest to get rid of him"

Samantha stared back just as intensly a look of anger about her but..she saw this as an oppertuniny in a way. "I see.."

"Yep." Teufel stood and went around exploring to see if everything that she saw in the game was there. Sam's parents must have loved her she had lots of toys and things..she even had a doll house with dolls of: Nikolai, Takeo, Dempsey, Richtofen, Jane and even herself they were set up in weird ways too.

The dolls of Nikolai, Takeo and Dempsey were huddled together around the doll of Jane that was slapped to the ground. Then the doll of Richtofen and herself were in a different room pressed cruedly together. This scene was so familiar but..had the girl been the cause of all that?

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU." Shouted Sam who was stomping her foot and flailing her arms.

"Huh what? I'm sorry I was distracted, please tell he." She attemps a sweet and caring voice to keep the little one under controll.

"I want you to help me stop Richtofen, he's going to try and take all my toys away."

Teu bit the inside of her cheeks. "Hm I don't know.." She began.

Samantha folded her arms "Why not? Its because your always doing dirty things with him?"

If her skin wasn't so dark the seventeen year old might have been bright red. "What do you know about dirty? Your like five!" She sighed. "No no I'll do it! You got a plan or something? I know damn well he does."

Samantha nodded. "He wants to go to the moon and get me, I'm trying to stop him here but my toys aren't good enough to get all four of them." Her bottom lip poked out to show that she was pouting.

"Then... We should split them up or something." She suggested "Get Eddy alone?"

"Maybe we can get them to help us too! I don't want to kill them the Asian man has a funny name and the russian man is like a giant teddy bear to hug~" Sam wrapped her arms around herself in a hugging motion. "Let's get their help!"

Teufel nodded her head, "That's not a bad idea kiddo! We can do that! Get the whole team on the anti Richtofen side and finish 'em off." The teens involvement filled the ghost child with glee she threw her arms around her and squeezed tight. "This is going to be a fun fun game!"

"Aha Yeah" Teu bows like an idiot playing along with Samanthas childish outlook on this whole opperation. "Secret spy Jessy Teufel Todd at your service, What's my first mission Ms Maxis."

Samanthat laughed putting her hands on both her hips. "Get more spys~ and use the teleporter! I've been messing it up when Edvard's not looking it'll take you somewhere fun!"

_'Somewhere fun? What does she mean.'_

"Yes ma'am." Never the less Teufel salutes the wurring of a far away engine ringing in her ears. "Oh and just one favor of my own before I go!-" she shouts over the simulation lightening strike. "No more dogs!"


	8. Wei & Lin

**Hey guys! So yeah this chapter is an introduction to two new characters that will be joining our zombie fighting force.  
>A pair of twin siblings; Xiulin 'Lin' and Weilun 'Wei' A girl and a boy.<br>****I'm introducing them the same way I did Teufel and Jane..though these two are different.  
>Ah well you'll learn about them in the next chapter...<br>I'm also uploading pictures of them and the others on my Deviantart; CosplayerClaude.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are nice..~**

**(By the way there are lots of POV changes, Look out for them) **

* * *

><p>It had be a pretty normal day to begin with I woke up to an empty house sparkling clean as always.<p>

I got up scrached my ass and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. This was pretty much my daily routine.

The day in question of course was friday which meant I could spend the whole weekend doing what I did during the week; Play some Xbox. A grin spread across my cheeks at the thought of it as I pattled into the kitchen which smelled of fabreeze and flowers I gaged, it was like Mr clean took a shit in there.

In any case I did what I usually did, dug through the fridge munched on some milk and cereal then tossed all the dishes into the sink like nothing..it was already one 'o clock that meant game time!

Quickly I ran into my room and put on some suitable clothes, a white tank top and white blue jeans it was pretty cold in the house so I put on socks and shoes too ...fuck the white carpet I mean it couldn't have gotten all that dirty right? Right.

My heart was pounding when I finally eyed the consol and my hands were shaking like I was going to loose my shit, it kinda reminded me of that video on youtube with those kids flipping out about Halo reach.. You know the Egoraptor one? I fucking love him..

_'I'd like some pound cake' ~_

Anyway when I finally got the thing on I sat back on the couch proping my legs up on the coffee table paraelle(sp) to me. Head set? Check! Full battery controller? Check! I was ready to go blast some zombie faces in.

Now as a veteran Nazi Zombie player I never really played the newer maps as often, Moon, Accention and all those others. I didn't like it...to much stuff to do, things to find it was hard to focus on the plot while running from an ass load of undead, So~ I stuck with the classics! From World at war of course.

This time I picked Shi no numa it didn't take too long for other players to link up with me and in no time the match started.

**-Yo what's up guys?-** I called into the mike.

**-Yo-** Some one responded quietly.

**-Guys! Guuuuuuyyysssss! We have to each have a window okay! So..so..if they get out say something.-** Then of course you have the 'squeaker'

I groaned

_'shouldn't these kids be in school or something?'_

Thoughts of quiting entered my mind but I shook them away, That was way too much work so I'd just have to play this till the end.

A sigh fell from pale lips as a young asian man opened the gate to his home, he snached his mail from the mail box and proceeded forward. They're was a heavy bag on his shoulder filled books forcing him to tilt to the right a bit. With one hand full of mail (most likely bills) and the other jumbling house keys he unlocks the door and pushes on it..almost falling in.

What he saw before him after gaining his composure however made him twitch and loose it again, first off the place smelled like feet and sweat there were chip bags on the floor and it was dark and stuffy. Why? He had just cleaned the place this morning!

His brown eyes darted to the couch, and sure enough there was his sister shouting away at her so called friends.

"Lin! W-what happened to the house?" I set my bags down at the door and approached her. "Lin.."

For a moment I could tell she was ignoring me those slim fingers like lightening pressing all different buttons. Always with this dumb zombie game! I couldn't take it!

Screw faced I swiped the remote from the table and turned off the telivision, a risky move but I had to get her attention some how. "Lin! Look at the mess you made I just finished cleaning up earlier"

Instead of answering me she bunted me in the stomach with something hard.

"I was on round twenty five you ass munch! Just clean the house again its not going to kill you." She scolded as I fell like a lump to the couch next to her.

_'Sigh'_

"O-okay whatever you say" What could I do? My sister always got her way...when she didn't things got scary.

"Good you can start by taking those plates." She pointed to the stack of trash ontop of the white consol(sp)..I nodded standing to my feet to grab them up.

The heat that radiated from the xbox was insane I almost burnt my finger for just being near it. "Hey Lin maybe you should give it a rest? This things on fire."

"Psh" Lin made a face, "its fine I haven't even been playing that long." She turned the t.v back on..only to be greeted by an bright blue screen. "Oh great you fucking broke it you ... Baka!"

I flinched a bead of sweat falling from my forehead at the thought. "No I didn't! I just wanted you to listen" my heart started pounding again I knew she was going to hit me...and sure enough she raised her hand.

I awaited the pain but it never came, our living room exploaded into a flash of different colors and I could hear lightening strike down in the distance..My body went numb as I felt like I was being sucked forward.

Lin screamed harsh profanity.

Honestly even to this day..  
>I find that I-i hate video games.<p> 


	9. Team

A sickly sun hovered lowly in the sky it's weak rays barely reaching the murky landscape below it. Shi no numa was a swampy place, Surrounded by the sounds of lurking animals and the sloshing of water it was truly beautiful but also unmistakably evil.

Lin overlooked it all entirely from the balcony by the zip line that led further out into the fog. "This has got to be one of the most amazing things ever" a wide grin spreads across her face as she props her recently obtained sniper rifle on her shoulder. "Wei come check this out!"

Out from the straw hut waddled her twin brother a troubled look on his face, he was smacking away mosquito's and whining. "Come on Lin you've been admiring the view for hours now..let's just find a way out of here please?"

The woman laughed, "Come on ya' pansy when's the last time you got sucked into a video game?"

He made a face at her and she rolled her eyes mounting her sniper(...) on the railing peering at the distance through the scope. "Were staying, at-least for a little while alright." Wei sighed in defeat..he didn't like this place..he didn't trust it...it was entirely too quiet.

No matter how excited his sister seemed to be he was everything but, What if they never got out of there? You know how many cleaning supplies and fresh furniture this place required before he could even consider staying?

With no other choice the young man leans over to gaze out pass the fog and the giant arc like structure that was built over a fog buried path. Eyes narrowed he attempted to see past it...it was as though camera flashes were going off.

He could have sworn he saw a few figures out there

Beams of light shot out of the sky like lightening touching down to the ground.

"Ugh Could we ever go somewhere nice? Like tropical island." Grumbled Nikolai over the choking and moaning of the rest of the gang, some how the teleporter landed them here right in the middle of an abandoned swamp which felt familiar in a way.

"Now ain't the time for tropical islands Nikolai we got to take care of doll face here." he gestured to the girl in his arms who looked as if she had lost all strength. "Richtofen You need to stop playing house with your little girlfriend and help Jane."

The infamous doctor scoffed taking a step forward. "Vhy should I help her?"

"Because you pushed her!" Came an angry voice, Matched by an angry and rather tear soiled face.

"Nothing good wirr come from braming the doctor." Takeo pat Teufel's head but she smacked his hand away sourly. "But it was his fault!"

Richtofen scowled grumbling quite a sinister sentence in german if he attacked her out of anger..Would anyone really look at him differently? It's not as though he's never killed before.

"I don't care about fighting or little girls, Their just better be wodka here.." stated the Russian once more as he strutted forward.

'Swipe' 'Clang'

Two bullets rocketed from the fog but were stopped by Takeo's blade. The swordsman stood in front of his group blade in hand as a shield. "Some one is shooting at us."

Nikolai reached for his weapon a deeply planted frown on his face.

The stood quiet as the wind blew the cloudy air away revealing a makeshift structure and their attacker.

"Holy shit..." Lin practically dropped her gun over the railing. "It's you guys..." she yelled down enthusiastically.

Takeo narrowed his eyes up at the woman. "I am afraid none of us know you..!"

She laughed, It was loud strong and sort if obnoxious. "My names Nagasaki Lin! And this here is my twin Wei. Were not from around here..You see it was this freak accident, My Xbox over heated and-"

"You were playing the game and got sucked in!" Interrupted Teufel with a rather hopeful look.

Lin winked. "Bingo kid. So..Your guys wanna come up?"

"We got a few injuries here so that'd be nice!" Tank yelled up sourly walking towards the gate.

"Hm, Alright then Wei go open it for them."

Wei nodded and scurried down the stairs.

Wei pushed open the weak gate rather easily, it swung upward above his head giving the strangers an opening.

Takeo and Nikolai were first thanking the young man and heading inside slowly.

Richtofen marched right on by him without saying a word and giving everything he could lay his eye on a look of irritated curiosity.

Tank, with Teufel close behind brought Jane in her arms dangling from his hold.

"Oh!" Wei seemed startled by the girls condition leaning forward to get a better look. "Maybe I could help you with her?"

The marine raised an eyebrow. "You a Doctor?"

"No, More like a nurse actually...I do that aside from collage..I'm sure we can find some sort of supplies around..."

A smile and a sigh of relief escaped Dempseys lips. "Yeah that'd be great thanks." Wei directed him inside and he followed along with Edward.

"Where do you think your going Kraut?"bThe doctor rolled his eyes. "Vhen zhe 'nurse' messes up I wanna see."

After those three left Lin descended the stairs with that huge happy grin on her face. "Well where you all coming from?"

Takeo slid his katana back into its holder. "Kino der toten, The tereporter doesn't seem to be wurking right but I think it no accident that we ended up here."

"Hm, This shit never ends." grumbled the Russian.

Teufel yawned. "It's only gonna get worst if you complain, I don't see any zombies so why not get some rest?" Both men nodded at their young teammate and dismissed themselves promptly.

"Hm I didn't catch your name miss."

The tan female pointed at herself. "My names Teufel."

"You a video game character too? One of those downloadable characters?" She shook her head toddling black curls. "No I just got sucked into this..Right through my t.v"

"Ah."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other and share a quick laugh, Ironically enough compared to everything else that had been going on around them being sucked into the television in the first place was an increasingly normal excuse.

Who else had this happened to?

"So you and your brother how long have you been here?" Teufel began.

Lin shrugged "A few hours tops..but there hasn't been a single zombie, No traces of the undead fuckers anywhere."

Teu whispered a thank you to Samantha under her breath before speaking. "Then we should do what we can until they come back..It's always quietest before the storm "

"Agreed, But first take your own advice and get some rest, I'll keep lookout if anything happens I'll wake you all."

The two girls shook hands.


	10. Strong Force

**I am back from a long period of sitonmyassness**  
><strong>But I'm back to finally bring the conclusion of this story!Woohoo!<strong>  
><strong>uh so yeah. <strong>  
><strong>Read.<strong>  
><strong>Do it.<br>**

* * *

><p>"So, What does this do<em> exactly<em>?"

Wei asked squinting at both girls across from him who were snickering and nudging each other. "Come on bro we told you it's  
>quick revive, If one of us goes down you can run in and help out" Explained Lin who was irritated because this was about her fifth time doing so.<p>

"It's just a soda, You saw Nikolai chug down The red one earlier didn't you?  
>Completely safe." Teufel pat the older man on the shoulder and he sighed in defeat. "Okay okay"<p>

Wei popped the cap off and took a nice big gulp, At first he seemed to enjoy it  
>but as the after taste rolled in his face twisted with disgust and he began to choke. "What..What the hell!?" he hisses.<p>

The girls threw their arms around one another and rolled with laughter. "Did you  
>see his face?! Pfffffttt!" "Yeah, Ahahah That was great!"<p>

"Hey!" Interrupted the American who was trudging through the swampy walkways  
>towards the loud group of pranksters. "What's everyone laughing at?"Both girls pointed to Wei who was hacking dramatically and cursing the flavor of fish to hell. Tank let out a chuckle and slapped the other man on the back, Making him stumble. "Suck it up, We have all had to taste a little fish sometime."<p>

"Ew." Teufel stuck her tongue out. Dempsey shot her a look. "Grow up Teu" "Sorry."

Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes Lin stretched. "Hey Tank, How's your  
>girlfriend holding up." "She's asleep right now, Thanks to Wei I think she'll be alright.." The man replied, Ignoring the girlfriend comment all together.<p>

Wei smiled shyly, "Anytime I'm glad to be of use."

"Oh your going to be real useful now that the witch Doctor isn't our only  
>medical professional."<p>

"Well I don't know, Two Medics are better then one right? I mean for second  
>opinion"<p>

Tank shrugged slapping on his back again, this time his glasses almost go flying  
>off of his face. "Whatever you say. Just keep up the good work."<p>

"So .. Wei you think I can go visit her when she wakes up." Teufel speaks and  
>the man turns, pushing a pair of crooked frames forward haunts the bridge of his<br>nose. "Sure. I'll come find you when she does" Teu smiles and nods she felt bad, she hasn't spoken to Jane since that little argument they had in the bathroom. No, she didn't regret saying what she said but it still weighed on her in a bad way.

As Teufel pondered on what she would do with the rest of her day the others sort of dispersed around the map, Lin bellowed something about finding the box and Tank agreed to tag along. While Lin on the other hand decided to search for water, but to be honest since he'd gotten here with his sister ...However long ago that was... He hadn't had any normal human urges; Hunger, Thirst.. He heard Lin saying she was going to take a leak before but he wondered if she was just doing it to do it. Nevertheless if that was true it would be a plus, but their bodies could have just be in a state of shock...if that was the case they would need food and water soon.

Water, Easily found. As for food...surely there were some juicy limbs tossed  
>about from combat.<p>

Knowing this bunch if he suggested that they would probably attempt to cook up  
>zombie pieces, he shuddered at the image but couldn't help but wonder on the<br>taste if zombie nuggets as he tiptoed around the swamp.

Shi no Numa was quite a change from Kino der Toten, not one room was closed off from the nature on the outside. The air smelt of swampy must and bugs buzzed about sipping sweat from the foreheads of the survivors.

Nikolai swatted at the tiny pest holding his Vodka Bottle with his other hand as  
>if to protect it. "Stupid forest Nikolai wants to go back to theater"An irritated groan followed behind his words. "Nikolai wirr you shut up." Takeo sat across from the lager man with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap, his eyes were previously closed but his partners continuous chatter kept him from concentrating. Unlike Nikolai, Takeo was very comfortable there. Japan, this was his home. The very part of Japan he was from escaped mind when ever her tried to think about it but he imagined it to be something like this more or less.<p>

"Nyet." Mumbled the Russian, yet again bringing the Japanese mans train of  
>thought to a violent, grinding halt or so he though, This time he was merely<br>ignored. Finally the big bear of a human being decided to take the hint, Deciding it was better to guzzle vodka then talk anyhow.

The cool wind blew over their heads, Rustling the tall dry grasslands.

"Hey, Whoops!" Wei comes twisting out of the foggy distance and plops down into  
>Nikolai's lap, he smiles apologetically. "Hello you two...haven't seen water any<br>where have you?"

A foul sent filled his nostrils as he realized that the Russian Drunkard had  
>belched in his face. "Who need water when you have Wodka?"<p>

Wei slid away from him. "The rest of us." He replied matter of factly and was a  
>little surprised that Takeo was nodding in agreement with his statement.<p>

"No." The Japanese man replied after a few seconds or so. "But I wirr accompany  
>you on your search" he stands and shoots his partner a glare. "The air here is<br>no ronger fresh" that being said he guides Wei away so they can walk along the  
>dry path that lead deeper into the land leaving Nikolai with his bottle whilst<br>he mumbles a few 'Fuck you' wasn't expecting company especially not from the other Asian. Most of their no where walk was quiet save for the ambiance and occasional chatter.

"Excuse me." Tak cleared his throat making the young man stop. "Yes?"

"We haven't exchanged names, I am Masaki Takeo" he bows with a straight and  
>slightly slender figure. Wei smiles and bows as well..he was already familiar<br>with such formalities thanks to his grandfather.

"Nagasaki, Wei."

Takeo stands upright giving Wei a nod. "it's nice to meet another 'civil'  
>person" he remarks and the modern young man can't help but hear the racist<br>remark in that sentence he give no reply only a half assed 'Thank you.'

"And then I said, K to the I to the A zombitch! And they were all like  
>'Tankkkkk bragghhh nooo! You are too powerful." Tank mimicked the exaggerated<br>movement of zombies flopping his limbs about and throwing his head back like a  
>howling werewolf.<p>

"Wooo! Bad ass!" Chimed Lin laughing and slapping him on the shoulder. "Your  
>awesome man!" "Hehe I know." The American grins stroking his already rock hard ego. "Your not bad yourself, We ain't really suppose to be hangin out with the Asians you know."<p>

The female shrugs and steps up for her turn at the box. "Eh we're all from  
>different times man. No biggy."<p>

Tank nods in agreement tucking the python he had gotten into his tactical  
>insertion holster. It wasn't a ray gun but it would get him out of some jams.<br>Better a 'sucky gun' then no gun at they were done they headed back laughing and joking just as loudly a they were when they came. It was perfect timing too, Wei and Takeo were coming up out of the grass entering the gates of the main hut as well..While Teu sat on the steps near one of the indoor box spawns tugging at the wrapping on her leg.

Richtofen was behind her, With an old book and a few papers tucked into. Without  
>warning he leaned down and whacked her upside the head. "Stop that."<p>

"Stop that." She repeated, Mocking him. The doctor only glared in response she  
>returned the staring contest was only to be broken up by Wei's soft voice which called to Teu. "Let's go and see if Jane is awake like I promised alright?"<p>

"Yeah okay..That'd be nice.." The two of them broke from their previous pairs  
>and headed inside.<p>

Per Edwards specifications Jane was to be kept in the doctors quarters, There were a few things in there that they could use for her benefit but he of course would not be looking out for the annoying girls best interest. She was there however, Laid on the floor by the bookcase and the door under some sheets her soft breathing filled the quiet space with a faint hope for life. When she laid eyes on her, Teufel went to the blondes side and crouched down next to her. "hey..what cha doin here Teu? No Zombies to kill?"

Teu shook her head and frowned. "Nope, I just..wanted to come see you. Uh.." A  
>pause. "How are you holding up?"<p>

"Fine! I'm glad you came! It's been hard to move but Tank and Wei are taking  
>care of me..I'll be better soon I promise. Gotta help my best friend out right?"<br>She rubs the other girls head but her hand it pushed away after a moment.

"How can you still consider me your best friend after all those things I said  
>..."<p>

Jane laughs and sits up as best as she could looking Teufel straight in the  
>eyes. "Because I love you Jess..That's what friends do. You know..I'm really<br>sorry about what happened with the money and whatever else but I don't want  
>anything to separate us." Tearing blue orbs begged and pleaded for forgiveness.<br>"friends?"

Teu held back her urge to cry and hugged Jane. "Thank you."

Together they curled up on the sheets and hugged it all out, laughing and making  
>jokes about their fellow teammates. Jane cried a few more times and Teu mumbled<br>something about being a baby. As the swamp darkened the younger woman let sleep  
>over come her and curled up against the blondes chest.<p>

"hey...Jane you still awake." A dim candle light beamed at the doorway floating  
>over to the injured woman, Tanks dirty face peered over her looking somber "Aha<br>hey hun..I'm fine.." They kiss an it lingers for just a moment before they both  
>break away over Teu's unconscious muttering. "So this is where the brat was?<br>You two made up then?"

"Yeah.." Jane strokes Teufel's curly head. "Gonna take a strong force to pull us  
>apart now~"<p>

Tank smiles at the scene and stands. "Well good night. See you in the morning"  
>she nods eye half lidded and he leaves the hut.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Foreshadowing.<em>**


End file.
